supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Coredegon
Wiseman is a new character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Wiseman is a major antagonist during the events of Season 22, and eventually becomes one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Later, it is revealed that Wiseman is actually the rogue Mechtogan known as Coredegon. In Season 23, Wiseman revealed that when Coredegon (his true identity) mutated, he unintentionally released some excess energy and gave birth to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, replacing Yami Bakura as the main antagonist of Super Smash Bros. Crossover Description Wiseman is a mysterious being whose only purpose is to destroy the universe and recreate it in his own image, essentially becoming a god. For this to work, Wiseman desires to control the Heroes of Legend and The Offspring of Zorc. Biography Wiseman was recruited by Miles "Tails" Prower at some point offscreen. He assists the villains by providing them with Bakugan Battle Suits, though unfortunately Wiseman was only able to provide 3 Battle Suits. Wiseman and Tails later battle against the Heroes of Legend with the Razenoids and the Nonet Bakugan. However, they are caught off guard by Spectra Phantom, who provides Naruto Uzumaki, Anubias, and Sellon with new Battle Suits, and is forced to retreat due to the arrival of Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo, with his reason being that, eventually, the Heroes of Legend will join the villains. Wiseman later secretly leaves the villains and joins Meta Knight, but at the same time leaks information to the Heroes of Legend, making him the primary antagonist of Season 22. After Meta Knight murders Serena, Wiseman asks Fabia how she feels, and is pleased at her hatred. Wiseman then removes his mask, revealing his false identity as Gunz Lazar, while stating the nightmare is just beginning. After Fabia Sheen, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ren Krawler, Pichu, Zombie Wasp, and Psycho Kirby become the Dark Heroes of Legend and send their friends to Earth-TRN028, Wiseman announces to the people of Earth that their planet has become a spaceship, and demonstrates what will happen if they defy him by using the Eclipse Cannon, which is the engine of the Planet ship, to destroy Pluto. Wiseman later battles against some of the heroes, both by himself and with the Nonet Bakugan, and is able to hold his own. Eventually Wiseman decides to summon Mechtavius Destroyer, but is ultimately defeated by Gohan. However, Wiseman doesn't lose his cool and retreats for the time being. Wiseman then observes Meta Knight's betrayal and Zelda's defeat at the hands of Link, saying they just weren't up to the task. Wiseman is later defeated again by Gohan. Wiseman later returns and assists Yami Bakura, and later Samus Aran, in their plans of intergalactic destruction. After Samus is killed, Wiseman and the other villains are arrested by the heroes. However, Wiseman quickly launches an escape plan, and busts out of prison with Ganondorf, Orochimaru, The Dark Surfer, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ripto, Ridley, King K. Rool, and the villains of the Silly Melee Universe. After arriving at Ganondorf's base created for the Neo Smash Champion Tourney, Wiseman reveals his goal of recreating the universe in his own image to the other villains. Later, after Zombie Wasp becomes the Dark Wasp, Wiseman challenges her for control over the universe, and reveal his true identity as Coredegon. When the Heroes of Legend return, Coredegon decides to kill Ganondorf and Orochimaru, as he has no further use for them, before preparing to fight Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks. Despite his power after being ressurected, Coredegon is defeated by Gohan when Dark Wasp distracts him, and sent to the Dark Earth. Battered and broken, Coredegon (once again in his Wiseman form) wonders how he could've lost to Gohan as Mechtavius Destroyer twice, before being approached by Yami Bakura, Samus, Orochimaru, Dr. Doom, and Uka Uka. In Season 23, Wiseman continues to act behind the scenes, and reveals to Mario the connection between the Heroes of Legend and the Offspring of Zorc so that the heroes go to Pandemonium to save their friends. Wiseman then seizes the chance to absorb the Smash Core and the Offspring of Zorc, and turns everyone on the scene into a trophy except for his fellow rogue Mechtogan and Classic Sonic, who was shielded by Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Despite his power, Wiseman is defeated when he is caught off guard by an assault from several Mechtogan, and soon loses his grip over the Smash Core, and is drained of all his power as a result. Wiseman is then blasted into a gateway to the realm of the Mechtogan, but is locked out with his brothers and is sealed in the gateway as he is incinerated. However, Coredegon is revived by Master Hand and Crazy Hand though Tikal, but the loss of the majority of his power forces him to be stuck as Wiseman, and his mask is put on the unconscious Shadow the Hedgehog, allowing him to regain physical form. Wiseman later exterminates nearly all life in the universe, but is sent between dimensions along with his brothers yet again. Wiseman later forges an alliance with Metal Sonic, who promises to give him a new body if he helps Metal Sonic defeat Sonic. However, Wiseman is left behind in the Smash Core by Metal Sonic, giving Wiseman the opprotunity to restore himself. While floating to his restoration, Coredegon recalls how he was walking around the Mechtogan realm with his brothers, waiting to be summoned, when they stumbled upon a new section of their realm, and found an orb inside. Coredegon touched the orb and let his brothers touch, but their exposure to the core causes Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor to mutate. Coredegon told his brothers that they no longer required their masters to survive. Coredegon also released some excess energy, which leaked into the realm of the Hands during the birth ceremony, the result being that the twin hands were mutated and became Master Hand and Crazy Hand, therefore making Wiseman the true antagonist of the series. Wiseman later battles alongside Dark Wasp and Metal Sonic in his Metal Overlord form against the Heroes of Legend, Modern and Classic Tails, Modern and Classic Knuckles, and Shadow and manages to defeat them. Personality As Wiseman, Coredegon is very manipulative, as when Meta Knight began his massacre, he took advantage of the situation for his own gain, resulting in his control over the Dark Heroes of Legend. Unlike Yami Bakura, Tobi, or Uka Uka, Wiseman rarely loses his cool when his plans fail, and is always prepared. Due to his mysterious and manipulative nature, Wiseman is untrusted by his own allies. Wiseman also shows signs of arrogance, and is able to back it up with his power. Wiseman also shows signs of advanced intelligence, as he has extensive knowledge on how the Smash Core works and is a skilled hacker, though it remains to be seen if Wiseman's intelligence is equal to or greater than Yami Bakura's. After being ressurected by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Wiseman becomes much more deranged, though this is most likely due to his rage at being defeated by the Heroes of Legend's companions, who he considered weaker than himself. Wiseman also shows some traits that weren't present before, as he addresses Dr. Eggman as "Doctor" and addresses Classic Eggman as "Classic Robotnik", and tells them not to try and conquer New Vestroia, which he plans to make the homeworld of the Mechtogan. It is reasonable these traits came from Shadow the Hedgehog, who actually respects Dr. Eggman, and Tikal, who hates violence. Once he reveals his true identity, Coredegon becomes more aggressive and sadistic, as he ruthlessly murdered Ganondorf and Orochimaru simply because they had served their purpose and he had no further use for them. Overall, Coredegon is one of the most cruel villains in the series, not caring about anyone but himself and his fellow rogue Mechtogan, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. However, Coredegon revealed that prior to mutating, he was like any other Mechtogan and was loyal to his master Fury, but had a knack for exploring areas. Battle Record Wiseman has a horrible battle record, though all of his fights have been against the Heroes of Legend. Wiseman finally manages to win after his ressurection. Trivia *Wiseman is the only villain that wasn't recruited by Ripto. *Wiseman is a replacement for Mag Mel, due to Mag Mel's death in Season 20. *After Fabia embraces her hatred, Wiseman isn't seen in his mask again until the Countdown to Doomsday Arc, save for his announcement to the people of Earth and possibly Neathia, Gundalia, New Vestroia, New Namek, and Young Earth. *Wiseman appears to have met Mag Mel at some point before his death. *Wiseman's Ascent Mode is a reference to Gunz Lazar, who donned a red version of his outfit after putting on Wiseman's helmet. *Wiseman is the first non-Super Smash Bros. character with an Ascent Mode. *Wiseman is much crueler than Yami Bakura, as he has killed nearly all life in the universe and is quite deranged. Category:Antagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:Mechtogan Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Murderers Category:External Links